


Cloaked Dominance

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least he tries, Begging, Comfort, Cooking, DOM!Prompto, Dom!Ignis, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Slight Dom/Sub, Sub!Noctis, Tags In No Particular Order, Teasing, blowjob, magical invisibility cloak, really just a little bit, reassurance, silliness, upcoming panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Noct managed to get his hands on an invisibility cloak and has nothing better to do than use it to tease Prompto.He thought it would be funny but didn't expect to awake a side of Prompto they all didn't know so far.





	Cloaked Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me telling a friend "Imagine if Noct had an invisibility cloak. He would use it to tease Prom. And Gladio would laugh his ass off", turned into a drabble and then it escalated into this.  
> Have fun!
> 
> Beta reader: Eric Panda

Noctis returned from his shopping trip in the evening. He had left the hotel of Lestallum in the afternoon to visit the market and was amazed by how many different things it had to offer. Even though he didn't have enough money to buy or even enough time to look at everything, he was quite happy with his one special purchase. Holding the bag tightly in his hands, he went back into the hotel room he shared with his three companions, whistling happily.

As he opened the door, he heard the shower running in the small bathroom next to their shared bedroom. He looked at the small kitchenette, where Ignis was busy making dinner by now. The chicken simmered in a frying pan on low heat, while he reached for more ingredients, which would probably turn into some sort of salad soon. Noctis already eyed the red and green vegetables reluctantly, but wouldn't let them ruin his good mood.

Gladio was sitting on one of the beds, reading another of his sappy romance novels. Since the only one missing was their blond photographer, he must be the one using the shower right now. The shield looked up from his book to greet the young prince. "Yo, welcome back! Find something nice?"  
"Very nice," Noctis grinned mischievously from ear to ear. Ignis already smelled trouble and stopped cutting the tomatoes to look up at his young troublemaker. "Do I even _want_ to know what you spent our precious money on?"  
"This!" Still smiling way too much for Ignis's taste, Noctis showed his newest acquirement to the two guys. His advisor skeptically raised an eyebrow. "An... old rag?"  
"It's an invisibility cloak!" he explained with almost sparkling eyes.  
"Is it, now?" the older man sighed and went back to putting together the salad indifferently.  
"What, you don't believe me?" you could practically hear Noctis pouting.  
The cook didn't even look up, methodically chopping tomatoes and putting the slices into a bowl. Never forgetting to look after the chicken every now and then. "Even if I did. What about it?"

"Are you serious, Iggy?!" The shield put his book down and jumped excitedly to his feet. "An invisibility cloak is every man's dream!"  
Noctis nodded approvingly. At least someone understood where he was coming from. Expectantly they both stared at Ignis, who adjusted his glasses before turning back to his work. When the other two just continued to stare, he heaved a sigh, looking up at them again, "Care to explain, why it is every man's dream in your opinion?"  
"Pranks," Noctis elaborated immediately at the same time as Gladio said, "Peeping."  
They blinked and looked at each other, kind of confused about their different main purposes of an invisibility cloak. But soon after they laughed and threw each other a thumbs up, thankful for the new idea.

Ignis shook his head and decided to pay attention only to his current task: cooking. The prince was really disappointed about his advisor's lack of enthusiasm. "Just wait, I'll show you how awesome it is!"  
"Please don't," was the only retort he got, but Noctis already started to unfold the cloak and put it around himself and over his head. Gladio watched his every move, holding his breath in anticipation.

Though nothing seemed to happen for now. "Um... I'm still able to see you, Noct."  
"Yeah, yeah, wait... they said you needed to infuse it with magic somehow. I'm trying to figure this out," he explained, looking somehow strained.  
"Uh-huh. Sure, okay. I'll wait," Gladio tried not to sound too disappointed, already doubting the authenticity of the cloak. But against all doubts, he could observe Noctis's form slowly fading into nothingness - well, almost nothingness. A slight blur seemed to stay if you knew what you were looking for. But otherwise, the prince's image had paled.  
"Unbelievable..." The shield rubbed his eyes and stared at the spectacle.

Even Ignis looked up, just having finished slicing the tomatoes, and blinked several times in surprise. "I must admit... I didn't think it would work."

Right at this moment the bathroom door opened and Prompto joined them in the main room, humming the chocobo theme. He wore some sweat pants and a loose shirt, drying his hair with one hand using the towel hanging loosely around his neck. In the other hand, he balanced his used clothes and body care products. When he noticed Ignis and Gladio silently staring into apparent nothingness he stopped, slightly tilting his head. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Gladio said determined, throwing Ignis a short _don't-you-dare-ruin-the-fun-_ look while taking his book back into his hands, pretending to read. The advisor wasn't sure if he really wanted to take part in this, but consented - at least for now.  
"It's nothing, really," he assured and started cutting a cucumber.

Still a little doubtful Prompto looked back and forth between his two companions, who appeared to concentrate on their own tasks now. He could do nothing more but believe them and started moving towards his duffle bag to put his stuff away. Crouching down in front of it, he opened the zipper. When he felt a slight breeze passing by he looked up, confused because he was sure the balcony doors were all closed, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. It must have been his imagination.

The blond stored away his stuff thoroughly like Ignis always preached him to, not really caring about excessive orderliness himself, but not wanting to be put on the same level of untidiness as the prince in the advisor's eyes.  
Smiling proudly at his accomplishment, he started rummaging through his bag for his cell phone charger directly afterwards, instantly destroying the arrangement he just did without even noticing. A sudden breath of air into his right ear had him squealing as he toppled over to the left and onto his ass. "Uwaaah!"  
He put a hand over his ear in reflex, while the color of his cheeks rivaled the color of the tomatoes Ignis had prepared just before. The blond wanted to complain to whoever surprised him like this but upon seeing nobody next to him, he just opened his mouth wordlessly and closed it again.

Obviously, Gladio hadn't missed the whole scene and hid a grin behind his book before he regained his composure and quirked an eyebrow at the young man, pretending to _not_ accurately know, what just happened. "What's wrong?"  
Prompto looked at his tall companion sheepishly, not sure how to answer this question. "I... I'm not sure myself. There was something by my ear? A breeze?" he realized how stupid this sounded. Though he didn't know how to express it better without knowing himself what exactly just happened.

The shield only snorted and went back to reading his book. "Probably just a bug. No need to freak out."  
"Hey! You know how much I hate these little creatures!" he looked around cautiously. Was it really just a bug? He hadn't seen one.

Ignis observed everything carefully out of the corner of his eye while simultaneously cutting cucumber pieces with refined knife work. He felt bad for letting the others fool their easily frightened friend, though he had to admit to liking the blonde's distinctive reactions. That's why he decided to go with the flow a little while longer and see how it continued. Not wanting to make the young guy suspicious by his constant watching, he continued his cooking and cut some peppers next, all the while tending to the chicken in the frying pan, stirring it to let it slowly cook without getting burned.

Prompto wasn't sure what was happening around him, but he felt something was off. He just couldn't exactly pinpoint it. Concentrating on his environment the sharpshooter scanned his surroundings for anything unusual - without success. With no choice left but shrugging it off as a bug, which apparently already flew away again, he went back to pulling his cell phone charger out of his bag. As soon as he found it, he got up and went to the socket near his bed to plug it in. He checked for new messages but had none. After leaving his phone on the nightstand he went to the table, where he had left his camera earlier.  
  
On the way, something suddenly brushed his arm and he jumped sideways in shock.  
"Woah! What the..." Holding his breath he looked around, but again he didn't see anything.  
"What is it now?" The shield looked up from his book once more.  
"I just.. brushed something?" the blond tried to explain.  
"Something?" Gladio didn't seem to make anything out of his lame excuse for a description.  
"Yeah, well..." Prompto kept looking around, not moving any further. Since he stopped talking as well, the older man tried asking to get more information.  
"Did you touch the wall while walking or what?"  
The blond just frowned at this statement and didn't answer. He wasn't that stupid.  
"You are not dizzy, are you?"  
Upon hearing the concern in the other's voice he bit his bottom lip. "What? No, no... Don't worry." Thereupon he slowly finished his way to the table, not wanting to worry the others with his behavior.

He warily sat down in a chair. After checking his surroundings for a few more seconds, he let out a breath and did his best to calm down again. He had no idea what could be wrong. Maybe he really _did_ only imagine it? They had explored a rather creepy dungeon the other day and he had to admit how scared he was. Perhaps he was overly cautious now and his brain turned even the slightest breeze into something bigger? Looking around the room didn't give him any more clues, so maybe he should try to get his mind off it completely.

He took the towel from his neck and put it down onto the table, before he grabbed his camera and turned it on. Since he did seem to have some time left before Ignis finished making dinner, he could as well check out the photos he had made today. Even though he really enjoyed looking through them with all of his companions, he didn't mind browsing through them alone beforehand to delete some rather embarrassing selfies or otherwise messed up shots. The first photo from today was taken in the morning still at the camp side. Ignis had presented them some sandwiches and Noctis had hungrily taken a big bite, only realizing too late that the cook had placed some lettuce leaves in the middle. The blond had managed to take the perfect photo as the realization hit Noctis's face and Ignis just stood next to him, not able to conceal a wide smirk almost rivaling Gladio's. Prompto chuckled as he looked at the photo and remembered the morning.

Just then he heard a long drown-out creaky squeak behind him. The laugh immediately died on his lips and his facial color turned pale. He saw Ignis out of the corner of his eye to his right still busy cutting peppers in the kitchen. And he didn't hear Gladio moving, who sat behind him on the left-hand side. But the sound he'd heard neither came from the left nor the right. It came from directly behind him.

At first he didn't even have the courage to move at all. But as he heard the squeak again, even louder this time, he gulped and slowly started to turn around. First only his head but that wasn't enough to look behind himself. So he started turning his upper body too while gripping the table with one hand and the chair with the other. He looked from the wall over to the bed, where Gladio unperturbedly read his novel, and then to the wall with the open balcony door next to him. As he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, he let out a breath and turned back to the table.

At exactly this moment he heard the balcony door slam shut. He visibly flinched at the sound and immediately turned around on reflex this time.  
"By the Six!!!"  
As he turned, he thought he saw something passing by, but before he could think about it, the bathroom door he had left open earlier, slammed shut loudly just as the balcony door did before. He flinched again, this time jumping onto his chair and looking around with slight panic in his eyes.

"Are you alright, darling?" Ignis sounded really worried by now.  
"It.. it was just a slight blur, but I'm sure I saw something moving around just now," he said to his two friends without properly looking at them. Instead he just continued to scan through the room from atop of his chair. Because of this he missed Ignis's concerned look and Gladio's snickering behind his book. What he _didn't_ miss were some spooky sounds which suddenly arose out of nowhere.  
" _Uuuuuhhh_ ~"  
"Did you guys hear this just now?" Prompto whispered carefully.  
"Hear what now?" Gladio put down his book for the umpteenth time.  
"Come on, guys! You can't tell me you didn't hear all that just now! First the balcony door, then the bathroom door, now this... this... sound?"  
" _Uuuuuhh_ ~" It was louder this time. Right next to his ear.  
"Yeah, _this_ sound!"  
It took a moment for realization to hit him but it did hit him hard. Screaming, he lost his balance on the chair and fell down onto the table. At least he landed somewhat comfortably on his ass. Gladio, who had seen it all, couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "Haha! It's just the wind, Prompto! Stop freaking out already."  
"Freaking out? I'm not freaking out!" he screeched and Gladio just looked at him in disbelief.  
"Okay, okay. Yeah. Maybe I _am_ freaking out. I'm babbling, so yeah, I'm freaking out a little but that's not the problem. The problem is: Why aren't you guys freaking out?" He really _did_ start to babble.  
"Why should I freak out because of the wind?" the shield asked him, still chuckling from time to time and not able to completely pull himself together again.  
"But it's not just the wind! It's... I..." He didn't even know what it was and the others didn't seem to care. Disappointed he hung his shoulders. "Somehow... I've got a bad feeling."

"Maybe you're just hungry?" the cook offered, putting the last peppers into his salad bowl. Now it was Prompto's turn to look at someone in disbelief. As if he had been so hungry, he'd start to hallucinate.  
"Just help me set the table. It may help you to take your mind off the matter," the tactician suggested.  
"Take my mind off of what precisely?! You can't tell me, even _you_ believe all this is caused only by the wind?!" He sounded really desperate but started to get down from the table nonetheless. In situations he was stranded, listening to the advisor never has seemed to fail him so far.

Carefully descending onto the floor, he reluctantly left his camera on the table and walked towards the small kitchenette, where Ignis got back to stirring the chicken in the frying pan. Due to his paranoia about the strange events happening in the room, Prompto hadn't noticed the pleasant smell of food up to now. Inhaling deeply he calmed down a little bit until the faucet started going on its own, splashing water into the sink. Prompto stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide, he sucked in air, hold his breath and balled his fists. This couldn't be happening now, could it? Without further ado Ignis turned the faucet off again and had pity with his young lover. "Prompto, please calm down. It's-"  
Before he even managed to finish his sentence, the blond felt something cold and wet on his neck and screamed like he had never screamed before, " _KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!_ "

With tears in his eyes he desperately started to dash off, not even looking where he ran. He hit his foot on the chair, he has sat in just moments before, knocking it down while tripping over it and almost falling himself. Due to his sudden and uncoordinated movements, he somehow managed to throw the towel up from the table and onto his head, which made him freak out even more.  
"IT'S DAAAAAARK!" Waving his arms around in confusion, he tripped over the chair again. Losing the towel in the process and regaining his sight, he ran towards Gladio at the speed of light and threw himself onto the bed across his tall lover's chest.

Desperately clinging to the older man's shirt, Prompto pushed away Gladio's book to look him directly into the eyes. "You _have_ to help me, big guy!"  
"Help you with-" Gladio's sentence came to an abrupt end as Prompto squeaked and involuntarily headbutted him. "OUCH! Prompto, what the hell?!"

"S-something suddenly tickled my foot! Sorry big guy," He checked his surroundings, but like all the times before he couldn't make out anything unusual.  
Gladio sighed and put his book on the bedside table for safety before softly placing his hands on the younger man's waist. "Okay, seriously. That seems to be enough."  
"Huh? So you're finally going to... help... me..." Starting enthusiastically Prompto's words soon turned down to a barely hearable whisper. "Did... Did you grope my ass just now? Please tell me _you_ were groping it."

The shield pushed up an eyebrow. "I'm just holding you. But if you wanna get groped, that can be done."  
Even before Gladio flashed him his trademark smile, Prompto felt something teasingly tracing up his right ass cheek. He knew it couldn't be Gladio. The blond still felt the shield's warm hands on his waist. So if Gladio wasn't the one groping him right now, then...

An ice-cold shiver ran up his spine. Trembling, his eyes went wide and he didn't feel safe anymore. Not even at Gladio's side, who usually protected them all. Something was going on and if the others didn't care what it was, he had to find out on his own.

Erratically breathing, he sprang to his feet. Afraid of whatever apparently was behind him, Prompto turned around to watch a frowning Gladio and backed further away from him and the bed. Since he walked backwards, he didn't see the table behind him and walked into it. The tableware, Ignis had set down by now, clattered and startled Prompto anew.  
"Whoa!" At the sudden sound and his collision with the hard furniture, he turned around and skeptically watched the table and chairs.  
"The spook is over now," Ignis stated without further ado, "Dinner is ready."

The cook made a smooth move as he turned around to go get the food but before Prompto could wonder what his movement was about, he heard the spooky sounds again.  
" _Uuuuuhhhh~_ "  
With tears in his eyes, he turned around, already expecting to see nothing again as his gaze firstly fell upon an unusual cloth hanging over the chair next to him. Secondly, he spotted Noct right behind him, grinning more mischievously than ever as he made another spooky sound. " _Uuuuhh~_ "

Wait, Noct? Since when has he been back? Wasn't he still at the market? But now that he thought about it, these weird spooky sounds really sounded like Noct's voice.

Not sure how the other had managed to scare him all this time, Prompto _was_ sure Noct had purposely intended to do so. While he couldn't contain the anger bubbling up inside of him, he saw the exact moment realization hit his prince and Noct's face turned pale as Prompto growled with an unusually deep voice. "Noctis Lucis Caelum!!"

"Uh-oh," the dark haired man turned on his heels and ran away without looking, bumping directly into Ignis, who wasn't happy about it. "Careful now."  
The cook set the salad bowl down onto the table as Prompto started to dash after Noct. "You are _not_ getting away!!"

The two man ran around the table, much to Ignis's chagrin and Prompto looked more furious than ever. "You're so gonna pay for this!!"

"C-calm down, Prom! It was just a little prank!" Noctis called, still running circles around the table. Ignis sighed. Sometimes they really behaved like little children. He tried his best to ignore them and got back to the kitchenette.

Since Prompto didn't manage to catch Noctis, he decided to suddenly stop, turn around and run around the table in the other direction. Immediately he managed to get a hold of the prince, who didn't react fast enough, and started to tickle his stomach and sides.

Noctis shrieked at the sudden attack just like Prompto had shrieked before as he got scared. He managed to wriggle away and stumbled towards the bed. "Help me, Gladio!"

The shield had watched their little play of tag with amusement, sitting on the bed and leaning against its headboard, but as Noctis came running over, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take part in this. The prince crouched onto the bed and tried to hide behind his shield's large body.

"Gladio," Prompto said with a calm and determined voice as he slowly followed their prince to the bed, never leaving him out of his sight, "hold him down for me."

The shield visibly gulped and managed to move a startled Noct into his lap with one practiced move. Before the prince really knew what happened, he felt his back press against his shield's upper body as strong arms sneaked up between his own arms and upper body, holding him in a tight grip.

"Gladio?!" Noct asked in disbelief as he unsuccessfully tried to free himself. Seeing Prompto slowly getting closer with a dark look on his face really alarmed him.  
"Gladio, let me go! You're _my shield_! You have to protect me," the prince tried to reason, but Gladio didn't budge one bit. "Sorry, Noct. I really don't wanna upset Prompto even more right now."

Confident of victory, a smile graced the blond's face as he heard these words. Finally reaching the bed, he settled down next to his lovers with ominously slow movements, his eyes never leaving Noct's fear-stricken face. He never thought he'd be one to enjoy taking revenge, but _oh Six_ he did. His smile turned even darker as he thought about everything he could do to his dark haired boyfriend right now.

But first, back to his current plan: tickling all the energy out of his lover.  
"Pray to the Six," was the only warning he made before he sat down on Noct's legs, pulled up the prince's black shirt and got back to tickling his stomach.

Noctis started to laugh at once and tried his best to get away, but he couldn't. With Prompto sitting on his legs and Gladio holding him in a tight grip from behind, he had nowhere to leave. Because of his laughing fit, he soon didn't have the strength left to even _try_ and get away.

Prompto enjoyed teasing Noctis way too much. He enjoyed hearing him laugh uncontrollably. Enjoyed watching him trying to wiggle away. Enjoyed the little tears gracing the edges of the prince's eyes and how he slowly but truly gave up. Oh yes, he enjoyed the submissive reactions he caused out of his usually cocky lover.

As the prince's reoccurring mumblings of "No!", "Stop!" and "Prom, please!" finally subsided, the blond had a little mercy on his lover. Still grinning mischievously he stopped his tickling, as the movements of his fingers slowed down turning into something more sensual. He teasingly graced the skin right above the waistband of Noct's trousers. He loved the moment as realization hit Noct and his last breathless giggles turned into a deep moan.

"Dinner's ready, guys. You don't want to eat?" Ignis casually called over to them, as he sat down at the table, after putting the meals onto their plates.

Not even answering the cook, Prompto's gaze left Noctis and wandered over to Gladio.  
"Turn him around for me, big guy," the blond told the shield, not even knowing himself that he could sound this demanding but outright enjoying it. He saw Gladio holding his breath before a slight shiver visibly went down his spine.  
"As you wish," he answered obediently before turning his face to Ignis for a short moment. "We're gonna eat later, Iggy."  
"If you are content with cold meat, sure. Do as you wish," the addressed answered dryly and started to eat by himself.

Prompto got up and left the bed, not only for Gladio to turn Noctis around now that he wasn't sitting on his legs anymore but also to dig through his duffle bag for lube and condoms. He casually threw the items onto the bed, right as the shield turned their prince around, having Noct straddling his lap. The young heir tried to struggle away, but Gladio still had his arms around him, holding him in a strong grip.

"Don't even think about getting away," Prompto commanded as he slowly went back to bed, taking all the time in the world. Gladio's anticipating gaze felt good on him and Noct's agitated shifting just spurred him on even more. After finally settling down onto the mattress again, Prompto traced up Noct's butt agonizingly slowly but firmly.  
The prince shivered and subconsciously clutched onto Gladio's shoulders seeking for help. "Gladio?"  
"Nuh-uh. Sorry princess, you're not getting out of this one," he replied with a raspy voice.  
Noctis desperately turned his head towards the table, "Iggy?"  
"A naughty kitten deserves its punishment," the advisor grinned and pleasurably put some chicken meat onto his fork, "and besides, it's an unusual occurrence for Prompto to take the lead. Surely you don't expect me to miss the chance of watching such a rare spectacle?"

"You know the safe-words, if you really want to chicken out of this," Prompto whispered into the prince's ear before seductively licking over his earlobe.  
"Huh? Don't think you'll ever be able to intimidate me enough to use them. I'm no wimp," Noctis objected just for the sake of protesting. ****  
"I thought, it was fair to mention; though that's the only chance you have to get yourself out of this," Prompto mumbled against Noct's skin as he peppered a trail of kisses down his neck. "Why don't you take off your shirt if you are so confident and unafraid?"  
"Make me," the prince wouldn't give in so easily, even though he knew he was at a disadvantage in this situation.

"Gladio," the taller man knew what to do even without having Prompto to spell it out for him. He continued to hold Noctis tightly at his waist with his left hand at the same time as he took the prince's wrists into his right hand. Prompto used the opportunity to pull Noct's shirt up and over his head until the piece of cloth hung on his forearms.  
"That's unfair," Noctis complained, "It's two against one!"  
"Can't always choose how many enemies you're facing in battle, princess," Gladio grinned as he didn't budge one bit even as the prince tried to struggle out of his grip again.  
"I didn't know this was a battle," the prince retorted even though he really felt like fighting against two opponents at the same time.

"Life is a battlefield," Ignis casually commented between eating his salad. "Maybe you're able to learn a thing or two from today's events."  
Okay, make that _three_ opponents at the same time.

Noct's thoughts got interrupted as he felt both of his nipples getting pinched at once.  
Prompto couldn't withhold a small laughter as he caused his prince to let out a high pitched squeal with his action.  
"What? Is this already too much for our invisible prince?" he asked, deviously whispering into Noct's right ear.  
"No... It just surprised me a little," the prince retorted stubbornly.

"Oh, that's all?" Prompto whispered before he started to lick over Noct's ear and nibbled at his earlobe. His hands didn't stay still and rubbed over the prince's nipples, twisting them from time to time between his thin fingers. He tried to use enough pressure to make Noct squeal again and again but was careful to not really hurt him.

"Is... that all you've got?" Noctis grinned and turned his head- as best as he could while getting hold by Gladio -and looked over his shoulder at Prompto.  
The blond stopped his movements for a moment to throw a disapproving look at his prince.  
"Careful, Noct. You're playing with fire," Gladio commented and held his waist a little tighter.  
Prompto pinched Noct's nipples for real this time, which caused the other to let out a loud complaint. "Ouch!! Hey!"  
"Sorry for _surprising_ you again, highness," the blond said with a playfully innocent voice before he started to grace his teeth over Noct's neck and shoulders, biting down from time to time and leaving small red spots from sucking and nibbling the soft skin with his lips.

"He is not learning it," Ignis stated, while he continued to observe his lovers during his dinner.

Prompto enjoyed the small gasps, he managed to get out of Noct, even if the prince bit onto his bottom lip, stubbornly trying to keep the noises inside. As the blond realized this, he decided to speed things up a little.  
"Gladio, get him out of these pants," he ordered and backed away a little to leave the others enough space to maneuver and got rid of his own clothes in the meantime.

Noctis struggled and complained but Gladio still managed to take off the prince's clothes in no time. The shield made Noct straddle his lap again and tightly held him by his waist, causing the prince's hardened erection to press against his abs.  
As a deep moan left his mouth at the contact, the prince seemed to give up his struggling for now and tightly grabbed onto Gladio's shoulders as he started to wiggle his hips to get more friction from rubbing against his tall lover's belly. Which proved to be rather difficult since Gladio didn't loosen the grip on his waist.

"I need a little more space to work here," Prompto mentioned while thoroughly coating his fingers with lube.  
Gladio spread his legs a little, which automatically caused Noct, still straddling his lap, to part his legs as well. The prince leaned forward as he felt the movement and his ass suddenly seemed to float in the air instead of sitting on Gladio's muscular thighs.

Prompto managed to kneel between their legs and wasted no time to get his hand under Noct's ass, starting to stroke his entrance with a lubed finger. The sudden coolness caused the prince to clench his teeth and try to back away slightly, but Gladio held his hips in place.

"You have to relax, Noct. It will get warmer soon. Unlike your dinner, which is gradually cooling down," Ignis commented as he studied his lover's movements precisely.  
The prince groaned. "Oh come on, Iggy... You're still eating?"  
"Well, of course. Why would I waste dinner after taking so much effort into making it?" the cook stated with all obviousness.  
"Maybe because-ha!" Noctis gasped as Prompto carefully inserted the tip of his index finger.  
"B-because," Noct tried to explain once more, but was interrupted by Gladio grabbing him by his chin with one hand.  
"I think your mouth feels lonely if you are still talking so much."

Prompto almost forgot to move his finger as he noticed Gladio kissing Noctis deep and wet. He'd always loved to watch his lovers making out but he probably shouldn't get too distracted right now, still wanting to teach Noct a lesson after taunting him so much earlier. Now it was his time to tease him back. Slowly he moved his finger in and out of the prince's sensitive hole, alluringly twisting it, but never penetrating deep enough to graze his prostate.

He soon got the desired reaction as the prince broke his kiss with Gladio and turned his head slightly to look at Prompto. "Prom, stop teasing."  
"Oh, why? Can't take it?" the photographer grinned as he continued the agonizingly slow movements of his finger.  
"Tz, of course, I can," the black-haired male retorted and turned his head back towards Gladio, away from Prompto. "You are the one chickening out and not daring to go further," he said before he went back to kissing the grin off of his shield's face.  
Prompto felt challenged for a short while but then he remembered who was in charge this time. Him. He wouldn't let himself be riled up by Noct's teasing and adapt to the other's speed, oh no. He would take this as slow as he himself could manage. A grin spread across his face as he brought his free hand back to Noct's nipple, rubbing it just as slowly as he moved the lubed finger of his other hand steadily in and out of his prince's opening. When he felt his lover trembling and taking a stuttered breath, he knew he was still holding the upper hand in this situation.

"That's right, darling," Ignis commented from the table while elegantly lifting a piece of meat with his fork. "You have to deliberately savor every bit of your banquet."

"That's what I've planned," the blond answered happily before squeezing Noct's nipple a little harder again. Caused by this the prince had to break his kiss with Gladio again and gasped for air. The photographer grinned triumphantly and immediately leaned forward to claim the older man's mouth with his own, all the while going back to only slowly grace his finger around Noct's bud. He felt Gladio's grin as he pushed his tongue into the shield's mouth and cheerfully realized that the other let him lead this kiss.

The prince soon groaned disapprovingly and tried to claim back his lover's mouth unsuccessfully. His squirming didn't help him to get any more friction either. Gladio held his hips too tightly to grind against his shield's upper body or to meet the movements of Prompto's finger and get him to reach _deeper_. Another unsatisfied groan left his mouth and Prompto grinned as he reluctantly let go of Gladio's now plump lips.  
"I finally seem to understand why you love to tease us so often," he whispered into the shield's ear before he started to nibble at his earlobe, causing the tall man to let out a deep moan.

"Prom..." the prince mumbled.  
"Yeah?" the blond asked as slowly as he moved his fingers.  
"Come on... speed things up a bit," Noctis added without looking at his lovers.  
"Why should I?" the photographer enjoyed this unusual power he had over his cocky lover.  
"Because I want you to," the prince admitted and Prompto chuckled. To others, it might have sounded demanding but he knew Noct well enough to know that this was the first sign of him slowly giving in.  
"If that is all you have to say, I'll go back to kissing Gladio!" he announced before eagerly diving back to the shield's lips.

As he explored Gladio's mouth with his tongue, never getting tired of the familiar warmth and wetness, it was literally getting harder for Prompto to stay unaffected by their whole exchange as well. But he wouldn't give in first this time, not when he felt Noctis shifting between his and Gladio's body more impatiently from second to second. It didn't take much longer before a whimpered sound left Noct's mouth. "Please..."

Caused by his own impatience Prompto decided to turn his teasing down a little and finally added a second finger while pushing _deeper_ than before as well. A high-pitched moan left the dark-haired man as he arched his back, his hands still tangled between his own shirt and hold by Gladio's strong grip.

Prompto loved to watch Noct's movements. He enjoyed being the one who caused the prince to uncontrollably wind his body like this. Even if he needed Gladio's help to hold the other, right now he himself was the one in control of it all. They had all switched positions from time to time but it was completely new for Prompto to be in charge of the situation on the whole. His head began to spin when he thought about all his fantasies possibly coming true tonight.  
"Is this what you wanted?" he asked and Noct only moaned in response.  
"Come on... I want a proper answer," the blond said while he started to slow down the movements of his fingers again. "Does it feel good?"  
"Gods... Prompto, yes! Freaking yes, so don't stop! Go on!" the prince almost cursed, causing the two men around him to chuckle in unison before Prompto picked up a faster pace again.

He watched how Noctis started to move against his fingers, easily adapting to his rhythm while his breathing grew more erratic as well. Whenever he pushed his fingers deep inside, the prince arched his back and took in a stuttered breath. Prompto watched how the muscles on his lover's back tensed and relaxed again, saw beads of sweat appearing on his back and sometimes rolling down the pale skin, leaving a glistening trail behind. He took his left hand away from his prince's chest and used a single finger to slowly but steadily follow the glistening trail back up with his finger. The action gained him a shivered moan as he carefully brushed over the large scar on the prince's back, caused by the monster attack when he was still a child. He saw Noct biting his lower lip but the moan that left his mouth told Prom that everything was alright. Noct trusted him with this. And Prompto loved it. It was nice to listen to the different sounds he could coax out of his usually quiet and lazy lover.

It took a slight cough from Gladio to take him back on track, after getting lost in just focusing on his prince in awe for apparently quite some time. The blond reluctantly let his eyes wander from his best friend to his tall lover who just watched him expectantly. Oh, right. He was in charge here so he had to take care of everyone. When did he even stop kissing Gladio? When he talked to Noct earlier? That probably was some time ago. He felt a familiar warmth creep up his cheeks and was sure he must have blushed deeply once again. After clearing his throat he grinned at the shield. "I think you can let go of his hands now."  
Judged by the confused look he received, the older man hadn't expected this instruction but did so nonetheless. Noct casually let his shirt slide down from his hands before he rested them on both sides of Gladio's shoulders. The shield, not yet sure what to do with his newly unoccupied hand, went to caress Prompto's cheek, brushing over the soft skin towards his even softer lips, tracing their outlines before pushing his index and middle finger inside. The blond leaned into the touch and moaned, starved to get some affection on his own and started to suck on Gladio's fingers immediately, swirling his tongue around them.  
"Prom..." Noct whined unhappily and Prompto realized he had gotten so absorbed into sucking Gladio's fingers that his own fingers had stopped moving inside his prince's ass.  
Astrals... how did Gladio or Ignis always manage to pleasure Noct and him at the same time? It took so much self-control to focus on pleasing two lovers at once while getting your own fair share of pleasure.

Prompto moaned as he reluctantly let go of Gladio's fingers. He always knew he had an oral fixation but now wasn't the time to get distracted by it. After taking a few breaths and getting his brain to work and focus again he knew how to proceed.  
Leaning forward he whispered into his best friend's ear. "Why don't you use your now freed hands to take care of Gladio? The better you do, the greater I'll reward you."  
A grin spread across his face as he perceived the prince's indignant moan but saw him getting to work anyway. He watched how the black haired male buried his face in the curve of Gladio's neck and let his hands slide down from his shoulders over his exposed chest and stomach- bless the shield's open leather jacket -to his trousers. A desperate groan left the prince as he fumbled with the button and zipper of the ever tight leather pants Gladio was wearing. Prompto couldn't stop himself from letting his fingers push hard against Noct's prostate at exactly that moment, causing the prince to twitch, shaking fingers failing to open up the shield's pants once again. The blond snickered as Noctis only growled, still hiding his face in the bend of Gladio's neck, his bright red ears still visible anyway.

When Noctis finally managed to win his fight against the button and zipper, Gladio lifted his hips slightly to let the other slide down his trousers and briefs just far enough to free his neglected erection.  
"Well done," whispered Prompto approvingly and nibbled on Noct's earlobe for a short while before he decided to go back to kissing Gladio instead. This time he concentrated on exploring Gladio's mouth while massaging Noct's prostate with his fingers. He enjoyed listening to the prince's moans getting louder and deeper until Gladio had to break their kiss to let out a lusty growl on his own.  
Prompto looked down and saw Noct working on his and Gladio's erection, both hands wrapped around their joined dicks.  
"Hey!" he protested and brought his left hand down to hold Noct's wrists, "I never allowed you to pleasure yourself already."  
"You didn't... stop me either," the prince panted triumphantly.  
The blond pouted shortly before he threw a betrayed glance at Gladio, who only openly grinned at him. This wasn't going as planned anymore. Not that he really had a plan on how _he_ should manage to keep the upper hand over his two lovers. Maybe there was a reason why he always was on the receiving end of their interactions. He knew getting lost in his self-doubt wouldn't do him any good but he couldn't help feeling a little incompetent right now.

"Just keep going, Prompto darling. You are doing fine," Ignis said with perfect timing.  
"And if one of them dares to make you cry, they'll regret it _forever_ ," he elaborated, emphasizing his words as he cut off a piece of meat precisely but more loudly than necessary, the knife squeaking over the plate.

Prompto saw the color leaving Gladio's face and felt Noctis stiffen after a shudder crept up his spine. Sometimes he envied Ignis's ability to keep them all in control with just a few words but he would use it as an advantage to have the advisor on his side tonight.  
"Let go," he ordered, his voice as stern as he could manage and was relieved as his two lovers both slowly hold up their hands.  
While they expectantly looked at him, not sure if this order was meant for both or only one of them, Prompto looped his left arm around his prince's waist and pulled him back in full force. The prince yelped at the sudden movement, his face falling down into Gladio's lap, hands reflexively gripping onto his leather jacket as he found himself on his knees, ass in the air. Before he could protest Prompto had inserted a third finger without warning, thrusting them in and out of Noct's by now slick hole, causing the prince to throw his resistance overboard and moan open-mouthed against Gladio's crotch. A deep growl left the shield's throat as he watched their cocky prince turning into a moaning mess.  
"Fetch me a condom," Prompto said unwaveringly as he locked gazes with Gladio. The shield took a deep breath before he searched for one of the foil packaging the blond had thrown on the bed before. After picking one up and holding it towards Prompto, the photographer only grinned. "Open it up for me."  
The shield groaned as his sweaty fingers slipped from the smooth surface of the wrapping, _failing_ to open it.

"Getting impatient all of a sudden?" Ignis chuckled. "Could it be this demanding side of Prompto is affecting you more than you dare to admit, Gladiolus?"  
"Fuck, Iggy..." Gladio groaned before he bit down on the plastic, finally ripping the wrapper open with the help of his teeth.  
"Language, Gladio. I'm trying to enjoy this feast." Prompto literally _heard_ the smirk in the advisor's voice and felt the corners of his own mouth turn up triumphantly. He took the opened package from Gladio before he only smirked even more.  
"Lube," he simply stated and enjoyed the annoyed groan he coaxed out of the shield.

"Prom..." Noctis whimpered by now.  
"Hmm?" the blond answered with a smirk.  
"M-more..." the prince moaned as he desperately moved his hips to meet the movements of Prompto's fingers.  
"In a moment," he assured before he teasingly added, "Gladio just seems to have trouble finding the lube."  
The shield only groaned, frantically patting the mattress before he finally found the little bottle buried under Noct's discarded shirt.  
The photographer pushed hard against the prince's prostate on last time before he pulled his fingers out of his lover's body, causing the black haired male to whine at the loss.  
"Why don't you take care of Gladio while I'm preparing to reward you? Look, he is yearning for attention so deeply he's already leaking," Prompto whispered but the groans of his lovers showed him that they had heard him just fine. He watched how Noct tremblingly put his hands on Gladio's hips and thighs before he licked up one long stripe from the base to the tip, causing the shield to take a deep satisfied breath.

Prompto took off his own pants and boxers in record time, finally freeing his rock hard erection from its painful constrictions.  
By the time he had pulled over the condom and lubed himself up with a few practiced strokes, Noctis had started to blow Gladio for real, swirling his tongue around the large head of the shield's erection before he started to bob his head up and down, taking as much of the thick length into his mouth as he could, tracing up the thick vein on the underside and using his hand to cover the parts he couldn't reach.  
Gladio leaned back against the headboard of the bed, his eyes closed in perfect satisfaction while his hands softly gripped Noct's hair and head, conducting his movements.

"Is he doing his job right?" Prompto asked as he gripped Noct's hips and lined up behind him.  
"Yeah..." Gladio answered blissfully.  
"A good enough job to have earned a reward?" the blond asked teasingly even though he really didn't want to hold back any longer himself, alluringly rubbing his tip over the prince's entrance. The shield cracked an eye open and threw him a provoking smile, "Maybe?"  
Noctis groaned in frustration, gripping his left hand harder into Gladio's hips as he desperately picked up the pace of his movements, skillfully swirling his tongue over the little strip of skin between his lover's shaft and head, coaxing a deep moan out of his shield's throat, causing the older man to shut his eyes once again.  
"I'll take that as a yes," the blond answered and _finally_ pushed himself inside of his lover, moaning deeply as he felt the hot heat wrapping around his erection at long last.

After closing his eyes without even realizing, Prompto took a moment to just relish in the feeling of his lover's inner walls clenching around him. As much as he loved to get fucked by all three of his lovers he really should consider topping more often as well.  
Holding Noct's hips in a firm grip, he opened his eyes and started to move, slowly at first but steadily picking up the pace. It didn't take long before he felt Noctis wiggling his hips to meet his movements and get him to reach even deeper. Prompto had been on the receiving end often enough to know exactly what Noct wanted. And he had every intention to give it to him until the prince couldn't think straight anymore.

The blond corrected his angle, thrusting his hips forward to reach that bundle of nerves inside of his lover which made him gasp for air and caused Gladio to groan in frustration as their prince snapped up his head, trying to catch his breath instead of blowing their tall lover's throbbing erection.  
"Feeling so well... that you can't concentrate on pleasing Gladio anymore?" Prompto smiled as Noctis only moaned, too far gone to answer properly, his hand merely wrapped loosely around the shield's cock, head laying on the shield's thigh, eyes closed.

Prompto couldn't blame him. He knew how awesome it felt to get fucked and Noctis probably felt just that way right now, didn't he?  
"T-tell me how you feel," he asked anyway but the prince only groaned.  
"Come on, Noct... does it feel good?"  
"Y-yes."  
"You like the pace?" the blond wanted to know but Noctis just moaned again.  
"You have to tell me properly," he ordered as he suddenly slowed down his movements.  
"Astrals, Prom! Don't stop. Please don't," Noctis started to babble and the blond smirked, once again relishing this unusual power he held. "You were the first to stop... leaving poor Gladio unattended."  
The prince snorted but willingly got back to taking the shield into his mouth.

Prompto chuckled and picked up his pace again, pressing against Noct's prostate with every thrust. His breathing got faster and his hair started to stick to his forehead, sweat building on his whole body. But he kept his best to keep up his movements, paying close attention to Noct's reactions and moans to know when to pick up the pace or slightly change the angle again.  
"Feels good?" he asked again even though he knew the prince couldn't answer properly while his mouth was busy. But he heard Noct moaning louder around Gladio's groin and took that as a _yes_.

If he was completely honest, he even was a little jealous of Noctis right now. He licked his lips as he watched the prince sucking on Gladio's dick and wished he had something to busy his tongue and mouth with as well. Leaning forward and down to nibble on Noct's neck was an option but he wouldn't be able to keep up the intensity of his thrusts then. And he didn't want to disappoint his lover. He wanted to fuck him the right way. Wanted to keep hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Causing him to wind under him and arch his back as he felt him reaching deep, working him down this spiral of upcoming release. The sweet moans that left his best friend were music to Prompto's ears and he bit his lips, trying to withhold a needy whimper. Noct must be feeling so good right now. The photographer felt how the other's legs were shaking by now. If Prompto wasn't holding him by his hips, the prince's knees would probably go weak and cause him to fall down to the bed completely.

Ignis smirked as he watched Noctis falling apart between two of his lovers. "Do you feel him, kitten? Penetrating deep inside of you. Filling you up to the brim, the way he himself usually enjoys it."

The advisor's words caused all three men on the bed to let out a needy sound. Prompto picked up his pace a little, desperately trying to chase his release but failing to do so. He was feeling so good but impatient at the same time. Why didn't he feel this usual heat building up inside of him? It felt so amazing that he had managed to make the cheeky prince shut up, having him turned into an obedient moaning mess beneath him. He watched with glazed eyes how the prince was like pudding under his touch, desperately mouthing at Gladio's cock.

The blond realized that Noct was giving the best he could manage right now but probably wouldn't manage to make his shield come with this sloppy performance. Despite all this Gladio still relaxed against the headboard of the bed, obviously trying to enjoy the limited affection he got without asking for more, presumably not wanting to pressure their prince too much.  
Why couldn't he himself relax like that? Why couldn't he be satisfied with what he got? It felt so good how Noct clenched his walls around his dick. It felt so good... so good... but _not enough_. A frustrated groan left his mouth as his movements slowed down a little, getting sloppier. He was starting to feel a little helpless by now. He just wanted to feel good while making his lovers feel good. He just wanted to come after making Noctis come but he felt his own orgasm fading away instead of getting closer.

He didn't know what to do. As he heard Noct's desperate whimper he bit his lips and tried to thrust into the sweet warmth of his lover with the same rhythm as before. Why was he even thinking about everything so much? He should stop thinking and concentrate on what he felt. He could do this. He would make Noct have the best orgasm of all times. He could pleasure his lover. Everything else came second. Furrowing his eyebrows he bit his lip harder and concentrated on his thrusts again. In and out. In and out.  
"You okay, Prom?" Gladio's worried voice reached his ears and as soon as he opened his eyes, he already regretted it. The shield's face was full of worry, pleasure forgotten. As Noct let go of Gladio's dick with an unsavory pop and worriedly turned to look at him as well, the response died on his lips.

 _Fuck_.  
He was messing this up, wasn't he? As he didn't know what to focus on, rapidly looking around and catching his lovers' faces expressing more worry with every second, he felt panic building up inside of him. No, no, no, not now! Everything was fine, he was doing just fine, no need to freak out.  
"S-sure!" he stammered. Wanting to move again he found his body was working against him as he kept staying stiff no matter how often the voice inside of his head screamed at him to just go on. The sweat on his skin started to turn cold. He really had to get a grip on himself! He couldn't panic right now. There was no reason to. And even if his lovers had dealt with his panic attacks quite a few times without complaints by now, _this_ was a whole different situation. 

"How were you feeling, Noct?" Ignis's voice reached over from the table.  
"Huh?" the prince blinked perplexed at the question before some kind of understanding seemed to cross his features.  
"Good," Noct looked back at Prompto and flashed him a warm smile. "I felt really good, Prom. You were doing great! Want to... go on?"  
"Oh," the blond slowly focused his thoughts on his prince. "Yes! Um... sure. I'll keep going."  
He could do this. Noct felt good. That was all he wanted. His hands on the prince's hips were shaking slightly but he managed to do a few, uncoordinated thrusts. His lover watched him shortly, obviously unsure but then he went back to licking along Gladio's dick, which definitely didn't look as hard anymore as it had moments before.

 _Fuck_.  
He had to pull himself together now before he messed up completely. Closing his eyes, he did his best to focus on his thrusts again, tried to reach that special spot inside of Noct again. He heard the prince moan a little but he wasn't stupid. Noct wasn't as into it as he had been before.  
"Mmh... that feels good, princess," Gladio's deep voice broke the calm and made Prompto open his eyes again.  
"Are you feeling good as well, sunshine?"  
The blond had to bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering. He really had the best lovers. They were taking care of him even while he was in charge; only because they had to after he had messed up once again. He pressed his eyes shut once more, trying to fight back the negative thoughts and get back to a decent rhythm to pleasure Noct. Not trusting his voice enough, he nodded to answer Gladio's question. He really didn't want to cause his lovers any more sorrow.  
"Yeah? That's good," the shield spoke up again. "It's important that we are _all_ feeling good. Very good."  
He nodded again. He did feel good. Noct felt amazing around him, he couldn't complain. He didn't want to complain.  
"Just... tell us if we can make you feel even _better_ somehow," Gladio carefully added. "No need to hold back. You're in command. Just state what you want... What you need."

The blond opened his eyes to find Gladio smiling and encouragingly nodding at him this time. A small whimper left his mouth before he finally had the courage to speak up.  
"Iggy..." Prompto slowed down his movements once again.  
"What is it?" the advisor answered at once.  
"Iggy, I..." he stopped mid-sentence, squeezing his eyes shut once again. Was it really okay to demand even more?  
Ignis lowered his voice, taking on the raspy tone preserved for intimate moments only. "Tell us what you _need_ , darling."

That did it for him.  
"Fuck, Iggy, I... I need you!" his voice sounded so desperate he himself was surprised as he heard it.  
"Lucky for you, that I am in the right mood for _a special dessert_ ," the cook said as he finally stood up from the table, having finished his meal quite a while ago and came to a halt before the bed his lovers shared.  
Prompto eyed him from top to bottom, taking in the- always -perfectly clothed state of his older lover. As he noticed the large bulge inside the other's trousers he felt relieved though.  
"Do you care to be more specific or do I have to take this into my own hands?" Ignis asked calculating.  
The blond looked perplexed at the advisor. Did he really wait for his instructions or had he gotten this wrong? But Ignis only kept watching him expectantly. Prompto gulped. No, Ignis really waited for _him_ to tell him what to do. He was fine with Prompto taking the lead. He was listening to him. _Obeying_ him. A thrill shot through the blond as he finally realized that there was nothing to worry about. His lovers all wanted him to be in charge for once and if not they would say so. Why was he even hesitating? Just because he was in charge didn't mean he had to do all the work or be perfect.  
"Strip," he said firmly and was relieved when Ignis smirked before he started to unbutton his shirt immediately.  
"Completely," the photographer elaborated now that he felt a little better again.  
"Certainly," the brunette responded dutifully. Prompto slowed the movements of his hips as he watched Ignis undress. He took one hand from Noct's hips and used it to stroke reassuringly over his prince's back, even though he himself probably was the one still needing a little more reassurance so that he wouldn't panic again.

When Ignis had dropped his last piece of clothing, all the time holding eye-contact with Prompto, he waited for his next command. The blond took a deep breath before he dared to put his desire into words.  
"Get on the bed. Behind me. And... screw me, Iggy. Fuck me deeply and strongly. Take me apart until I can't think straight anymore!" his voice sounded almost desperate at the end and he felt the tears at the corners of his eyes, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. But as he heard _all_ of his lovers groan deeply, felt the mattress dip down behind him as strong arms wrapped around his torso and Noct's insides twitched around his erection, he felt safe. He finally let go, leaning back into the tactician's touch.  
"Iggy..." he let out a needy whine.  
"Yes, I'll do exactly what you wish for."  
Prompto had no idea how Ignis managed to do so but even before he finished speaking, he already pressed a lubed finger against his hole. Not that he was one to question the advisor's perfection. He was happy to finally get what he needed so desperately.  
"Yes..." he panted as he felt the slick finger penetrating him with ease. He wriggled his hips back and forth and the combination of meeting Ignis on his back and pushing into Noct's warmth in front of him suddenly got him very hot and impatient. How awesome must it feel if he wasn't just penetrated by Ignis's finger but _more_?

"More..." he groaned deeply, closing his eyes in pleasure. His hand had long stopped to pat across Noct's back and had taken back to firmly gripping his hips instead.  
"Now, now... I can't go too fast. I don't want to hurt you," Ignis explained as he thoroughly swirled his finger around, coating Prompto's insides with lube.  
"I can take it..." the photographer panted encouragingly. "I've already taken Gladio this morning..."  
"I still have to prepare you, darling. Better safe than sorry," the advisor elaborated but cautiously pressed a second finger into Prompto's warm cave, causing him to moan highly.  
"More, please..." Prompto begged again desperately and Ignis shushed him as he used his free hand to turn Prompto's head around slightly, meeting him for a kiss. Due to the weird angle, their kiss was messy and wet but Prompto loved it just like that. He moaned into the advisor's mouth, let their tongues fight for dominance as he felt his lover's fingers scissoring him open before he pressed a third finger inside and pushed them deep enough to reach his prostate. The sudden and long-awaited stimulation caused the blond to break their kiss and moan loudly again, as his hips bucked forth and back almost on their own, coaxing a loud cry out of their prince as well.

Prompto felt saliva running down his chin as he slightly opened his eyes and looked directly into Gladio's heated gaze. The shield licked his lips and Prompto couldn't contain a smirk. Why didn't he ask Iggy to join them sooner? He knew how much Gladio loved to see him come undone. He should have known that giving into his own pleasure was the best way to please his older lover as well.  
"Like what... you see, big guy?" he asked teasingly.  
"Yes..." the shield growled deeply.  
"Feeling good?"  
"Yes... Every time you're making princess moan, it vibrates right through my cock," Gladio grinned and Prompto smiled. "Good."  
"You heard that, buddy? Keep groaning and moving your mouth," the blond told his prince before he himself had to moan again.

"Do it, Iggy... now. Please. Come on!" Prompto begged while moving his hips faster to fuck himself with the advisor's skilled fingers.  
"As you wish," the tactician said and pulled back his fingers. He kneeled behind Prompto, spreading his legs far enough to line his cock up against Prompto's twitching hole. Praise Ignis for his ability to multitask and having put on a condom with his one hand while he had prepared the blond with his other hand. As his tall lover finally pushed his hard erection inside, pressing against his sweet spot, Prompto threw his last restraint overboard and moaned more loudly and deeply than ever this evening.

 _Yes_.  
That was what he had missed. He threw his head back onto the advisor's shoulder and casually nibbled at the soft skin of his neck, grazing his teeth over the pale skin in need, carefully biting down before he started to suck and lick on it. He knew that Ignis disliked hickeys at visible places but it was just too alluringly. And the way the advisor moved his head to the side, giving him even more space to work with, seemed more like an invitation than a rejection.  
As he happily mouthed on the smooth surface of his neck, moving up to his earlobe, his hips almost seemed to move on their own. It felt so amazing to fuck himself with Ignis's cock while his own dick got engulfed by Noct's clenching heat around him. Soon his breathing got so erratic he couldn't keep sucking on the tactician's neck and ear anymore. But he still wanted his mouth to be filled.  
"Fingers..." he managed to say between his gasps for air and Ignis understood at once, bringing up two of his fingers, tracing the blond man's lips immediately. Prompto moaned before he opened his mouth to take them inside. He swirled his tongue around them eagerly and didn't mind the wet trail of saliva that caused to drip down from the corners of his mouth once again.

"Faster... Prompto!" Noct's desperate call made the blond open his eyes again and he looked down at his lover, back sweaty, cheeks red and panting hard against Gladio's cock.  
Ignis chuckled beside him. "Bad, kitten. We can't have you stop pleasuring Gladio just because you are feeling a little overwhelmed."  
Noctis groaned a little displeased but he knew how to tap out if he really felt too uncomfortable and took Gladio's leaking erection back into his mouth. The shield encouragingly brushed his hands through their prince's hair as his moaning grew louder and his hips started to buck up from time to time, apparently not able to sit still anymore but chasing his upcoming orgasm.  
Incited by this sight Prompto took it upon him to answer Noct's calling and started to move his own hips faster. Thrusting deep and hard and fast into Noct, gracing that sweet bundle of nerves as good as he could.

He reluctantly let go of Ignis's fingers to speak up. "Iggy..."  
"Yes?" the tactician said, his voice a little hoarse.  
"Stroke him..." he ordered and let out a loud moan as he felt Noctis clenching hard around him, their prince coming after only a few strokes of his advisor's skilled hand, spurting over Ignis's hand and his own stomach. Gladio started to pump his own erection as their prince was too blissed to focus on blowing him any longer.  
Prompto whined as he felt Noctis's insides pulsing around his hard cock while he moved his hips to meet with Ignis's practiced thrusts right against his prostate. As the advisor brought his fingers back to Prompto's lips and the blond eagerly took them back into his mouth, licking up Noct's taste and sucking on them, he felt the heat building up in his abdomen. After a few more hard thrusts he came screaming and his vision whitened out.  
He felt so blissful he only registered Ignis's and Gladio's moans as from a far distance when they both came shortly afterwards. Having no strength left inside his legs anymore he was happy when he noticed the advisor carefully separating them all and laying him down on the mattress close to Noctis.

The next thing he knew it had gotten rather quiet around him.  
He gradually opened his eyes and his gaze met the face of a sleeping prince, causing him to smile. That was so typical for Noct. He slowly set up and stretched his back and arms thoroughly before he noticed that he felt refreshed and wore his pajamas. As he took a look around, obviously a little confused, he spotted Ignis and Gladio sitting at the table.  
"I was so free as to change you into your pajama after washing you," the advisor explained.  
"Thanks," Prompto muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "But you could just have woken me up! I didn't plan on falling asleep."  
"Don't worry about it. You looked really exhausted," Ignis said and smiled.   
"How long was I out?" the blond asked.  
"Not longer than half an hour, I think," his lover reassured him once again.  
"Okay!" the blond smiled, when suddenly his stomach rumbled.  
"I'm hungry..." he mumbled, causing Ignis to chuckle.  
"I figured."  
"Your food's over here," Gladio pointed at the table.  
Prompto really wanted to do nothing more than go over there but his legs still felt like pudding.  
"Feed me?" he asked sheepishly, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.  
"Are you still dreaming?" Gladio snorted in disbelief.  
"Hey! Rude! Am I not allowed to tell you my wishes?" he asked, his voice playfully indignant.  
"Of course you are," Ignis reassured him before he turned his head to address their tall lover directly. "Feed him."  
"What? And why me?" the shield complained.  
"Because _I_ say so, Gladiolus," Ignis explained, his voice strict and cold as ice.  
The shield visibly gulped before he picked up the plate, quickly went over to the bed and sat down next to Prompto. The blond chuckled as he saw the advisor winking and happily accepted the salad Gladio presented to him on a fork.

If it always ended like this, he definitely didn't mind Noct playing a prank on him from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, this is the first time I've really written smut. Feedback is appreciated! (For the whole story. Not just the smut-part.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
> 


End file.
